1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which performs drawing processing according to drawing commands of drawing data described in a page description language (PDL).
2. Related Art
In order to increase the speed of drawing processing in an image forming apparatus which receives drawing data described in a page description language (PDL) from a client, it is effective to generate multiple drawing instructions by dividing the drawing data and cause multiple processors to simultaneously process the multiple drawing instructions in parallel.
Japanese Patent No. 4614389 proposes the following technique. The drawing data is divided into units of drawing objects. When there are drawing objects intersecting each other, the drawing instructions for these drawing objects are grouped and processed together. Meanwhile, when there are drawing objects not intersecting each other, the drawing instructions for these drawing objects are processed by separate processors in parallel.